Viralt
Viralt, (Dragonic Tools), also called as Dragonic Weapons, are the sacred weapons that were created by the deceased Dragons that contain various elemental powers. There are currently seven Viralt in the world, and each is named after the dragon's elements and powers. Overall Rumored that the material made by the dragons, these sacred weapon consist of elementary power that are so strong and dangerous that they can cause uninvited disasters should they be left unchecked. Each of these weapons has their own elementary powers to protect their masters from harm. They also managed to oddly respond to any anomaly phenomenal (such as Tigre's Black Bow) and further enhanced their power to an unimaginable powers. The Viralt are also sentient, not only do they choose and communicate with their Vanadis, they also communicate with other people as well, especially Tigre. Depending on the Vanadis mood, these weapons can also share their owners emotions by changing the atmosphere, such as Arifar's mischievous and teasing winds, or Lavias' frosty jealousy. Depending of the Vanadis's qualifications, these weapons choose their wielders when, either its former user dies or the Viralt doesn't consider her worthy of continuing to be a Vanadis. They would magically disappear once the Vanadis either died or retired, although some reappear once they have chosen a new Vanadis. It is still not clear by what standard the Viralts make their choices. King Viktor also tell that he has no authority to select a new Vanadis or dismissing them from their position as a Vanadis. This alone itself proves that only Viralt choose and dismiss Vanadis while King of Zhcted is supervising them. Veda Veda (Dragonic Skills), also called Dragonic Arts, is the powerful attack of a Viralt. A Viralt may have more than one Veda, where each Veda may take different amounts of energy from the Vanadis and deal damage accordingly. Mystery of the Viralt There are some mysteries yet regarding of the Viralt itself, why they lend their power to Tigre's Black Bow, some clues may told that Tir Na Fal could be also involved in the history of Zhcted. There is no further evidence yet, but one fact is all of the nicknames confirmed that at least each Viralt possess one main element which is Darkness aside from each Viralt's main element and Tir Na Fal could be also involved in making Viralt and guiding the Founder of Zhcted. All Viralts possess one main element, Darkness. Consequences of Usage The Viralts like all weapons carry the potential to be used at maximum power, but only if the Vanadises are the ones who are forcefully breaking the Viralts limiters. After being used in this manner, the Viralts will fossilize and go into a state of dormancy for a period of at least seven months to recharge. They will then reawaken once the weapon is fully charged and ready to be used again. However even if their Viralts are dormant, the Vanadis still retain their positions since the Viralts are only exhausted. Fully reliance on the Viralt will further weaken them through testament on the late Sasha that was noted to be the strongest Vanadis. A Vanadis must not solely rely on the power of the Viralt in order to prove the true value of War Maiden. Connections to the Black Bow On several occasions the Viralts have been shown to lend their powers to Tigre and the Black Bow in times of definite crisis. However, the connection between Tigre's Black Bow and the Viralts themselves and how or why Viralts lend their powers to the Black Bow is still currently unknown. Although, it has been implied that there is a connection between the two through the King of Magic Bullet legend, nothing has been confirmed just yet. However, it has been hinted that the first king of Zhcted may've been a previous user of the Black Bow. Additionally, due to the Viralts' nicknames, there are certain theories that Tir Na Fal was also involved in creation of them. List of Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) Gallery Elen anime pre.png|Elen with her Viralt, Arifar Mila Card 2.jpg|Mila With her Viralt, Lavias Sofya anime pre.png|Sofy with her Viralt, Zaht Sasha Anime Pre.png|Sasha with her Viralt, Bergren Liza Anime.png|Elizaveta with her Viralt, Valitsaif Valentina Anime Pre.png|Valentina with her Viralt, Ezendeis Olga anime pre.png|Olga with her Viralt, Muma Trivia *As far as the story goes, Bargren is the only Viralt to have temporary disappeared after Sasha's passing until it reappeared with the appearance of Fine, the former mercenary. *The Viralts are basically are all the same in that they are basically the Heirlooms of Zhcted, however, the selection of the successor to the owner of Viralt is through Heirloom itself. Viralt Poll Which is your favorite Viralt? Arifar Lavias Zaht Bargren Valitsaif Ezendeis Muma Navigation Category:Viralt Category:Weapon Category:Terminology